This invention, generally, relates to an improved modern substitute of a clay pigeon in lieu of a live pigeon for competitive shooting purposes. Competitive live pigeon shooting has been for decades the toughest and most demanding of all targets. The unpredictable pattern of flight and speed of a live pigeon, as it springs up from the box, not only taxes the skill of the most experienced shooters, and they know that there will not be any two flights, on any given day, which will follow a relatively similar path at the same speed. Clay target shooting, on the contrary, is quite mechanical as the speed, trajectory and elevation of flight do not vary. Consequently, almost every target can be anticipated and high scores are often easily obtained. Some expert shooters, indeed, can hit hundreds of targets without a miss. Live pigeon shooting is very costly since is requires considerable breeding facilities and highly specialized personnel which are hard to find and train. Additionally, live pigeon shooting gives rise to complaints and protests from persons who are opposed to shooting live pigeons.